Blood Moon Reign
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: Imagine being a girl with diclonius abilities being caught in a war between a Dream demon and a cursed soul. That girl is me. ***Remake Freddy  Jackie Earle Hayley  and Remake Jason Derek Mears ***
1. New Destiny

Name: Charlotte "Charlie" Lareich  
>Age: 22<br>Place of Birth: Munich, Germany  
>Family: None<br>Special Info: What can I say? I am a run-off-the-mill girl. You should know, that due to unwanted flirting, I conceal myself as a guy. This is done with loose clothing. I have only had one relationship and that was with Leon Ross, who dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him - not-to-mention I am the buzz-kill who isn't into drinking or doing any kind of drug. I am also considered special because I am a diclonius - look it up people. I am moving to a small town known as "Springwood" because I had witnessed my mother's murder in person, and now I just want to escape all the sorrow. On a side note, I am extremely violent when the wrong buttons are pushed.

1.) New Destiny

:::

Finally there was a moment of peace. I could finally grasp slumber after the countless young people I had to be rid of. After all, they were on MY land and invading MY home. I have a right to do as I please, seeing they all know the story - MY story. I exhaled deeply as I jumped through the hole I had to make, thanks to Clay. I glared up at the large disaster and clenched my machete. If I remain calm I will never get any sleep. I hunched my back and walked down the winding hall, ending in my work area. I glanced around from my sharpening wheel to the countless shelves with the items from my prey. I sat down on my small bed, I kind of disliked the fact that I was tall - it was difficult to sit without my knees cracking. When the cracking ceased, I laid back and rested my head on the pillow. Peace, just a little bit of peace.

**I found myself at my eternal home - Camp Crystal Lake. It was dark and I was trying to find my cabin. Then I heard her... Mother...**

**"Jason, my special boy, finally we are together again..." Came my mother's familiar voice. I quickly turned and saw her, just as I remember. Her dark grey hair was curly and brought up. She was wearing the dark outfit she wore that night... I walked over to her and stared down at her. "Jason, what I envy you for is the fact that you cannot die, no matter what anyone does to you." Mother reached her hand up and held it on my mask. How I wish I could feel her warm hand against my flesh. She smiled up at me... No one has smiled at me like that since my true life. Then her face went dark. "But it seems that some people don't know how to feel fear... I need you to go to Springwood and make the bad children remember exactly how it feels to be afraid." She lectured holding her gaze with mine. I will do anything for mother if it makes her happy. My grip on the machete tightened as I began to feel excitement. "Now wake up, Jason, and make them remember!" Mother exclaimed as she held her finger up to me as a sign. The sign that if I didn't do this she would be disappointed. I don't want her to feel disappointed again!**

My eyes shot open as my body straightened into a sitting position. I walked over to my sharpening wheel and spun it, making my machete at it's sharpest. I stood and exited my cabin, seeking out this 'Springood' town mother mentioned. There is going to be blood... I smirked at the very thought.

;;;

**The figure Jason recognized changed into a much darker facade.**

**"You can have the blood, but the victory will be mine - in MY name..." Cackled a maniacal, taunting man. Horrible burn scars covered his body, which was mostly concealed by a green and red Christmas sweater, dirty black pants, black boots, a fedora, and a bladed brown glove on his right hand. His dark green eyes glinted with excitement.**

;;;  
>:::<p>

As the car pulled into the new drive way, I had witnessed blaring police sirens and countless officers surrounding the house known as 1428. The street I am moving on to is called "Elm Street." When Jacob and Leon told me the name, I immediately had a bad sense of danger awaiting us in the future. We were moving in across the street and I could see that the sheriff had a young woman follow him to the car - which I would assume would take her to the station and question her. Just what went on here?

"I wonder what the Hell happened?" Leon asked with laziness tinting his voice. I just rolled my eyes as did Jacob. Leon was the drug addicted drunk whereas Jacob just drank on occasion. Why did Leon have to come? He is such a buzz-kill. We exited the midnight blue Mercedes Benz I had got specifically because I needed a car.

"By the looks of it, I would assume a homicide." I stated simply as I looked towards the police car with the suspect. She seemed so utterly terrified. Just what was so terrifying? I will have to check it out after the cops are gone.

"Well here is home, for now..." Jacob stated with a small happy smile. The wind swept gracefully as we walked up to the door to our new, temporary home. I looked up on the door frame and the number was 1429. "In the mean time, maybe when they are done questioning the girl, we can have her over... Help her get over the homicide." Jacob encouraged and I had to smile. It is a little intimidating being a suspect, I should know.

Hours had passed and we were half way through unpacking when rain started darting down like no tomorrow. You should see the lightning crashing down too, it's so energizing. I just want to go out into the storm and dance around in the rain. It's very relaxing and helps relieve any stress - for me anyway.

"You gonna enjoy the rain, Charlie?" Jacob asked and was immediately answered by my widened eyes. "No need to worry, we will finish as much as we can, when we need you we will get you." Jacob informed placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Thanks..." I whispered placing a kiss on his cheek. What a wonderful friend I have... Leon isn't as understanding or appreciative. Leon just gawked at his brother in utter ignorance. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him. I was going to dress into my rain dancing dress. I will only be girly when I dance in a storm and when occasion called for it. I began to walk up the stairs when I began to rub my tired eyes. It was a great, yet consuming work out - moving. As I did so, I suddenly felt a mysterious figure drawing closer to the house. I immediately cut the lights and watched outside carefully, glaring through the peek hole on the door.

"Why'd you cut the li - " I immediately silenced Leon's loud tone with my right hand.

"There is someone coming on our street, and all I can get is that this person is a shady character." I stated in a whisper. I glared back at him, silently warning him that if he made another loud sound I would kill him. I saw a man with a large stature walk past my driveway and turn to the door. Come on, try to come into MY home... I watched carefully as he was examining the door, but was immediately taken back when he saw a car come close. When the lights hit him, I finally got a good look. He wore a permanently dirty goalie mask, a large sized leather jacket to fit his build, a torn dingy white shirt, dark denim jeans, and heavy black boots. What really excited me was seeing his machete. So he is a killer, huh? Fun. His knuckle glove grazed the machete but the another car was pulling into that girl's driveway - a police car. Immediately the guy ran to the side of my building, and out of my sight, to hide in the shadows. I stalked around in the shadows to watch this man, but he was gone as fast as he came. It's like he disappeared... I heard the door slam open and immediately turned and saw Leon. "What is your problem?" I hollered as I stormed over to him and smacked him across his right cheek. "You are going to tear the door off it's hinges, stupid!" I growled tightening my knuckle into a fist. I just let an aggravated sigh escape my chest and I walked out the door and across the street to my female neighbour's home. The cop had escorted the young woman to her door and bid her adieu, turning and bumping straight into me.

"You are her new neighbour I assume?" Sheriff Bentley, as his name tag read, asked. I just sent him a simple nod and my face turned serious.

"Was there a homicide here, earlier?'' I questioned as I looked towards the sorrow filled soul of a girl. The police officer seemed taken back by this but he grunted and his face went red.

"That isn't really any of your concern!" He bellowed in response. This caused me to smirk.

"Actually I am a concerned citizen, I have all right to know about my fellow neighbours..." I replied simply as my smirk grew when he clenched his fists. "Now if you are concerned that she," I paused briefly to point to the girl, which claimed her attention, "Is capable of committing a murder, you are wrong, she is overwhelmed in sorrow, for the person who had died in the house was someone dear to her." My eyes returned to the ignorant sheriff. "Now how about you go find the actual killer and stop pestering this poor girl!" I demanded closing the gap between us rapidly. My eyes grew dark and fierce, "No one, unless a true monster, would kill their mother." I stated with venom clinging to my tone. He seemed like he grew a bit more smart and got in his car, pulling out of the driveway moments later. I turned to the girl with a smile. "Hi neigh - " I was interrupted by her wrapping her arms around my shoulders and crying into my neck. I was quite taken back by this, but my smile became sad as I rubbed her back in comfort. "I know what it's like to lose your mother, except I witnessed my mother's murder..." My tone was quiet and sad, yet held comfort so she could see we are relatable. She pulled back and rubbed her tears away.

"I'm Nancy Holbrook, welcome to Springwood." She said with a sniffle. I smiled more strongly to her and nodded my head. "You might want to leave though, bad things happen to people around me..." Nancy stated and I immediately place my hand on her lips.

"My two friends are the ones who should leave in that case, but I can handle myself." I winked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing, due to the sudden movement on my half. "Why don't you stay in my house, as soon as things go awry, I will move you to a safer place, ok?" I enlightened as we began walking to my house.

"Where is safe, now a days?" Nancy wondered as she stared at the falling rain. I smiled at this - there are certain safe houses for different difficulties.

"Depends, seeing how terrified you are to go into your house, you are haunted by a demon." As soon as demon left my lips she stared at me in awe. "A ghost may be slightly terrifying, but they aren't violent like demons." I enlightened as I brought us to walk on. She began to walk with me as we stopped outside my door. "Now we won't cross the safe house plan until we cross that bridge, ok?" I grinned down at her. "Now my name is Charlotte, but I go by Charlie." This brought a confused look on her face, she figured I was a girl because of when I placed my arm around her shoulder. I guess she might wonder why Charlie - so might you guys. Well Charlie in the nickname format is a unisex name - look up Charlie from "Monster-in-Law," featuring Jennifer Lopez. What just because I am violent I can't watch movies like that? Whatever, you don't see my judging you all. I turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a dark house. "Guys you could have put the lights back on!" I yelled as Jacob came running up to us.

"Sorry, we did put on the lights, but something blew the energy..." Jacob apologized and I just nodded, acknowledging that I understood. Jacob looked at Nancy and smiled, which she replied with the same gesture.

"Nancy this is Jacob, Jacob this is Nancy. Now where is that idiot brother of yours?" I asked, I truly didn't care, but I wanted to know just in case he wasn't drunk. Jacob began scratching the back of his head, this won't be something I will like.

"He's uh... In your bed." Jacob winced as my eye began to twitch in anger. Nothing is going to calm me right now. I slowly looked back to Nancy and smiled the best I could, in this situation.

"Nancy, hang here with Jacob for a few minutes I have to get Leon..." Anyone could tell that my anger volcano was close to smoking and I slowly made my way up the stairs. Slowly I arrived to my bedroom door and was surprised when my foot slid. I looked to the ground and saw blood... Leon. I felt it, the energy growing inside me. I knew my eyes were shifting crimson, like they had been on the occasions I used my powers. I turned the bedroom door knob and saw Leon's dead corpse on my bed, blood sinking through the mattress. I blood was still warm, so this happened just a minute ago. That means the person is somewhere here.

:::

I finally escaped the headlights of the police car. I couldn't chance my being seen, but when I stood in the driveway, I had the feeling of being seen. Even more strange when I was down the road, I felt like I was being felt, like my soul was touched. Just who could have sensed my prescience? I shook my head and climbed onto the second floor balcony, outside a female decor room, seeing a man look at various pictures of one specific girl. She had dirty blonde hair that reached her mid back, a slender build, but what stuck out was her mysterious grey eyes. I was drawn in by her eyes, but I was interrupted and watched the bad boy take a photo of the girl and a slightly older woman, which I assumed was her young mother, and lit a rolled up paper. He was doing bad things - smoking that nasty smelling drug Marijuana. I never understood why mother and I were the only good people on this planet, but then my blood began to boil as the man reached down his pants and began to do even more bad things. What enraged me more was that he was doing that in front of the image of the mother and daughter. This man was sick and needed to be punished. I climbed in through the window, though there was no quiet way in. He turned and stared at me, the garbage hanging out of his mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the most common questions I am asked. I just gripped my machete, holding the bad person to the bed, and began to stab through his gut. I placed my hand over his mouth to quickly silence him should he make any unwanted sound. I felt the body go limp as his eye were close to popping from his head. I heard steps coming from the stairs and hid in the shadow of the closet door. I heard a slight slide as I assumed the person slipped on the blood on the ground. I saw the bedroom door open and there was the girl from the photos. She began to glare, with crimson eyes, around the room, she must know that it is a fresh kill... Who is this girl? She was pulled away when a female screamed downstairs. When she was down the stairs I took the time to leave and disappear into the night, waiting for the inhabitants to return.


	2. Nightmares

2.) Nightmares

The room was dark, with only a faint kiss by the moon. I examined my room, hoping to find the killer. Where are you hiding? I may not be Leon's biggest fan, but that doesn't mean I wanted him dead. My eyes stopped on my bed, to his limp hand. My heart stopped. He was holding a recent photo of my mother and I. My blood boiled. Even after putting two-and-two together, with Leon trying to masturbate to the photo, I still didn't think he deserved to face death. Did he deserve to feel pain? Yes, not face a death sentence. I was torn away from my thoughts by the sound of Nancy screaming. I turned on my heel and bolted down stairs. I saw Jacob's body covered in blood. "I'm not safe... Not here, not anywhere!" Nancy cried as she went to run away. I grabbed her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. My free hand whipped out my phone and dialed 911.

"I'd like immediate medical assistance. I have a Caucasian male, young adult, suffering from severe lacerations." I stated. I have taken many First Aid courses, so I know how to professionally order an ambulance. "I am located at 1429 Elm Street." I looked to Jacob, who began coughing up blood. "Thanks." I folded the phone and looked to the claw-like marks on his shirt. "An ambulance will be here in a few moments. Think you can stay awake til they show?" I asked looking to my wounded friend. He smiled weakly.

"I guess that can be arranged." He joked, coughing blood once more. I looked over to Nancy who was pale and shaking.

"What happened?" I wondered, locking eyes with her.

"He fell asleep. And HE got to him." I narrowed my eyes at this answer. Who was this HE? Was he a dream demon apprentice? "No one is safe from Freddy..." I smirked, rather happy she mentioned a name.

"Tell me about this Freddy character." I paused a moment. "Please." Nancy looked at me wearily but nodded.

"Freddy was, when he was alive, a groundskeeper at a preschool me, and several others, attended." I sat beside Jacob, adding pressure to his wounds with the shift I removed, earning me a loud grunt. "He did things, terrible things, to us. When we finally told our parents, they went on a witch hunt." I glared out the window. "The ran him to a power plant on the outskirt of town and set it on fire, ending his life." Sounds like a typical dream demon apprentice, a man bent on revenge. "He came back, killing us off one-by-one. Only me and Quentin are left." I bit my lip in thought, which was ruined when sirens screamed. A couple paramedics lifted Jacob off the couch, earning them a groan of pain. One came over to Nancy and I.

"What happened here?"

"Some one is killing people, someone with a vendetta. They seem to be targeting whom attack." I informed calmly.

"Charlie is innocent. It happened when she went to check on her friend - "

"Who was killed just before I opened the door." I added. Nancy looked at me in sheer terror, as if asking if it was Freddy. According to his signature, he loves slashing people. I shook my head, answering her. "Looked to be like a bladed weapon - a machete perhaps." The paramedic seemed to be curious as to my assumption. "My dad would hunt with a machete." He nodded, now understanding. He seemed to believe that Nancy and I were innocent. "Feel free to call in the back up, Nancy and I will be at the diner, should we be needed."

"Will do." With those words said, Nancy and I left.

After we arrived at the diner, Nancy went to go into the back. She wanted brew a fresh pot of coffee and order us some food. She must work here. I rubbed my eyes, feeling exhaustion hit me like a bus.

**As my eyes opened I found the lighting had changed. It was cold here, malevolent even. Great, no doubt I'll meet Freddy. I heard a loud screeching sound come from behind me. My left eye twitched with annoyance. "Those dumb intimidation tactics might work on Nancy, but they don't phase me." I mentioned, annoyance clear in my tone. They ceased immediately.**

**"You have fire." An amusement tone came from behind me. I felt the presence of a male hanging above me. I just glared to the empty seat in front of me.**

**"If you think you can scare me, you are sadly mistaken." I advised with a hiss. I felt claws touch my shoulder.**

**"No?" He asked as he pulled me in front of him. My back touching a wall. The diner environment around us melted away and into a factory-like surrounding. The power plant where he died no doubt. I could now see him fully. His face, and body, scarred from the burns. His green eyes were filled with a dark lust. A black fedora topped his head, which didn't compliment his wardrobe. He had a green and red stripped sweater on, a pair of black khaki pants, and brown boots. Not intimidating at all. On his right hand was a dust brown leather glove, decorated with 4 thin blades. **

**"No." I answered simply. I was rather bored. How can anyone take him seriously? No less, how can anyone find him scary? I rolled my eyes at the thought. "I suggest you back out of my personal space, or else." I heard him smirk at my threat. He brought his face close to mine, which earned a turn of my head.**

**"Or what?" He mocked as his smirk grew. My eye twitched at this. Figures, a dream demon apprentice wouldn't take a woman seriously. My face contorted to disgust as I felt his tongue run from my jaw up along my cheek, ending just below my eye. **

I felt my body being thrown onto the ground. I looked up and saw the massive man from earlier. He had me pinned to the ground. He held a deep rage in his visible eye. His right hand held a machete. I was far too exhausted from dealing with Freddy to fight. I guess my time has come. I closed my eyes, ready for his strike, which never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see him hunched over me, bringing his large body closer to mine. I looked at him in wonder. He was grunting. I heard footsteps draw closer, only to see the same officer from earlier in the day. His handgun had been fired and this man was the target. "Are you alright?" I asked gently to the man hovering over me. He moved and locked eyes with me, he seemed surprised by my empathy. Just who is this man? The officer approached and was now standing at our feet. He pushed his body away from mine and stood. He whipped his overly husky body and cut the cop in half. The man looked back at me, as if facing an internal debate, and turned to face me. At that moment he grabbed my ankles, to hold me in place. A massive pain filled the joints, as his grip was tight and strong, but I decided not to thrash about. He raised his machete, ready to cut me down, only to stop before the blade made contact with my face. He tilted his head and just stared at me. Now what was going though his head?


End file.
